


Musical Shorts

by orphan_account



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, more to be added - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This idea was totally stolenBut it's just me basing my writing off whatever show tune is playing and writing it in the length of the song.
Kudos: 1





	1. Epic III, Hadestown

“Hades was king of the Underworld but he fell in love with a beautiful lady who walked up above.” That lady was Persephone. Oh, how she had loved dear Hades for their first centuries of marriage. They couldn’t figure out what went wrong, they just slowly grew apart. Like a seed growing toward the light of the sun. Persephone needed that light more and more, and Hades couldn’t bear it. Hades grew bitter with their time apart, and Persephone with their time together. Hades wants to save the love between them, but it is already gone.


	2. Dead Girl Walking Reprise, Heathers The Musical

“I wanted someone strong who would protect me.” Veronica Sawyer made so many rash decisions, only a few of them she could make up for. She had killed people. Not knowingly, of course, but that didn’t matter. She was damaged. Really damaged. The only thing she could do now was die. That would be the fairest thing to happen to pay for her sins.


	3. Freeze Your Brain, Heathers The Musical

“Fight pain with more pain.” That was not a good mentality (though it’s one the author shares). The good thing for Veronica to do would probably be to get him therapy. Not help him murder their classmates. But when has Veronica ever made good decisions? Maybe not having sex with him would probably be good too. But, as I said before, Veronica does not make good decisions.


	4. Candy Store, Heather The Musical

Could Veronica not see that the Heathers were bad people? Them insulting her best and only friend, insulting herself, playing cruel tricks on everyone, and being toxic to each other should have given it away. But Veronica was probably still stuck in her “there is good in everyone” mindset.


End file.
